


宇智波佐助的春日情怀 05  囚禁

by happytomato



Series: 宇智波佐助的春日情怀 [5]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytomato/pseuds/happytomato





	宇智波佐助的春日情怀 05  囚禁

*这一章鸣人有一丢丢腹黑

“宇智波佐助？都是叛徒，凭什么来说教我？呸！”  
几乎是闭着眼睛，佐助躲开了吐过来的口水。  
穿着上忍套装的宇智波忍者未有一丝情绪波动，反倒是身边的友人颤抖起来。只见鸣人脸色一沉，上前两步抓住囚犯。  
从佐助的角度来看，鸣人天蓝色的眸子刚好被阴影覆盖，上半张脸好像戴上一张漆黑的面具。  
“喂，”鸣人压低了声音逼近囚犯，“记住了，佐助的名字不是谁都有资格说的！”  
咚！将人重重甩进墙角，鸣人掰了掰手指，咔吧咔吧的响声回荡在监牢里，好像马上就要发生什么。  
“听说你使用了忍术一次又一次避过伊比喜的审讯，我们就来好好‘帮助’你解除忍术吧我说。”

眼前的囚犯是在上个月偷了木叶药库名贵药材的犯人。被抓回之后，审讯一直进行的不顺利。即使怀疑此人是暗中和他人勾结集体作案，也毫无证据。不仅如此，每当伊比喜审讯开始，就会像是入了什么魔障似的，浑身酸软，一眨眼时间就过了大半天，收获全无。经验丰富的伊比喜立即判断出，这是一种不同寻常的催眠术，便拖人找到卡卡西请求秘密支援。  
有关人员在木叶文件库调查了几天资料，这个任务便落在了鸣人佐助二人身上。解除这个特殊催眠术，要数宇智波一族的瞳术最为有效。  
而此刻的鸣人，作为伊比喜审讯官的辅助，黑沉的面孔还真有些像是木叶暗部的拷问部成员。  
佐助的内心滋生了一股奇怪的情绪。  
……鸣人是因为他才变成这样的吗？  
但是出任务中，不由得多想，佐助上前两步和鸣人肩并肩站在一起，给了鸣人一个眼色之后，鸣人抬手解除封印，抓下囚犯的眼罩，而对方刚要感慨重见天日，便对上了一只美丽的猩红眼瞳。  
“糟……”  
噗通，话还没说完就倒在地上，看来已经万事OK。站在两人身后的伊比喜点了点头。  
“总之感谢二位帮了大忙，接下来的便交给我。”  
伊比喜身上的迷之伤疤，每次再见的时候总会多填几道。  
“是我们应该做的。”  
鸣人赶忙含蓄几句，又担心佐助对这里的气氛过于敏感，便匆忙地告辞离开，拿着任务书准备回去向卡卡西交差。

由于宇智波一族的特殊性，佐助确实对木叶的监牢有些不太舒服的情绪。不过此时，他的心思多半还在其他。  
“晚上去吃拉面吗？听说一乐大叔又发明了火山地狱拉面，现在正在搞活动，坚持吃两碗再送一碗，要不要试一试？”鸣人岔开话题，马上就聊到吃。  
“不。”佐助果断拒绝，他惦念着鸣人在监牢里的态度，不由得试探地问了一句：“如果我再次逃离木叶，变成叛忍，你会怎么办？”  
“你不会的，因为有我！”鸣人几乎是斩钉截铁，义正言辞地否认了佐助。同时用右手抓住了佐助的左手，凝重的表情也不似刚才说拉面时那么轻松。  
“佐助，好好的，以后不要再说这种话。”  
“……”佐助转了转眼珠，也压低了声音，“我当然不会，我是说假如。”  
鸣人的脸色变得更黑，佐助仿佛看到了四周逐渐聚集的黑色雾气。  
“假如也不可以……如果真的那样……佐助，我会把你绑起来，关在一个永远都不会有人发现的地方，你哪里都不能去，只能在我知道的地方。”  
佐助感到一阵战栗，他不可置信地甩开鸣人抓住他的手，过了很久，才看到自己颤抖不止的义肢——只不过被鸣人抓过，就像被电到一样酥麻。  
而最让他害怕的是，那不是出于惊吓和恐慌。  
那是一种说不明是怎样的情绪。  
“嘿嘿……我也是假如啦，假如！”  
鸣人立即换成了一脸随意的笑容，仿佛刚才的表情和话语只是临时的表演。他围着佐助兴奋地继续说着什么拉面，什么好玩的，开心又期待，仿佛身后还有一条尾巴在摇晃。  
而佐助的脑海里，却对那几秒钟，说出侵略性话语的鸣人挥之不去。

这天晚上，佐助躺在床上，心中有了什么预感。  
他回想多年前，鸣人那句“就算打断你的手脚也要带你回到木叶”的豪壮宣言，想起最后两人在终结谷大战后，还真各自断掉一条手臂。  
从前，他作为朋友，会对鸣人的执着感动。那样被强烈需求的情感，让他生命的意义无限放大。  
但是最近越来越不对劲了。  
他明显感到，纵使醒着，自己也会被梦里的情绪占据。  
越来越可怕……好像醉人的毒酒一般，他无法拒绝梦境的芬芳。

丁零当啷。  
随着胳膊的摆动，能听到沉重铁链晃动的声音。睁开眼，佐助发现自己正置身于黑暗的囚牢中，他跪在水泥地上，两只手腕被棚顶的铁链吊着。  
梦，开始了。  
啪，啪，啪。  
是竹鞭抽打后背的声音，不徐不缓的节奏，抽得他只是惯性地向前倾了倾。  
“可惜了这光洁的后背。”  
身后低沉的声音，不是鸣人是谁。  
只见鸣人从身后绕过来，阴沉的一张脸上再不见平日的笑容。鸣人用竹鞭的柄挑起佐助的下颚。  
“企图从我身边逃走，企图逃出木叶……佐助，说吧，是别人的主意还是你自己想要的，为什么要这么做。”  
“……”  
佐助沉默着，他的双眼饥渴地盯着愤怒的鸣人，希望对方的火焰会因为自己而燃烧得更旺。这是梦，他的梦，他感到自己心里的暗黑欲望正在得到满足。  
或许他已经鲜血淋漓，但唇角仍旧溢出一抹诡异的笑容，他知道怎么能激怒鸣人。  
“是我自己要这么做的。”梦里的他淡定从容地回道。  
鸣人的嘴里发出一声嘶吼。猛地，佐助的头发被向后抓住，他强迫抬起头与鸣人对视。  
“不！一定不是你！快告诉我是谁，佐助，告诉我，我就放了你。”  
那双纯蓝的双瞳被怒火燃烧着，也燃烧着佐助的身体。  
“……就是我。”他最后的回复毁了鸣人的理智。  
当啷当啷，鸣人松开手，拿出竹编继续抽打，速度比刚才快了些。简陋的囚服很快就被抽开，新鲜的血液已经将米白色的布料染红。  
或许是梦让疼痛减轻，或许是梦让感官奇怪，或许是鸣人的眼神让他渐渐呼吸急促，他的脸上渐渐浮现出了不健康的潮红，甚至差点呻吟出声。  
鸣人停了手，再次走到佐助身前。  
“是大蛇丸吗，你是用这样的神情勾引他的吗？”  
扔掉竹鞭，粗鲁地把手伸进佐助的领口，鸣人毫不客气地找到佐助胸口已经挺立的果实蹂躏起来。  
“……真是淫荡啊，都已经自己变硬了，这么想要被摸吗？”  
感受着鸣人粗糙又粗暴的手指，佐助的胸口浮起一层薄汗，但他仍旧忍耐着声音，对待审讯者而言，最坏的就是被审人的沉默。  
“……你这里，被我之外的人摸过吗？”  
纵使被语言所牵制，佐助仍然没有吐出一个字。被揉搓得发涨的乳头，好像已经变得红肿不堪，身体隐秘的部位，正在不知羞耻地变湿。  
“哈…！”  
最终还是轻轻的、短暂的吐息出卖了他。鸣人立即把他身上烂布一样的囚服扒开，目光更是玩味地落在佐助勃起的性器上。  
“没想到，光是被逗弄奶头就已经湿了。”  
好像逗猫一样，用手指弹了一下佐助湿润的阴茎，鸣人从鼻子里哼出一声嘲讽。  
“可惜，今天不能好好给你……除非你交代出事情的真相。”  
捡起地上的竹鞭，鸣人吹了吹手柄上的尘埃。他闲庭信步地走到囚牢边，在麦秸编织的小箱里取出点缀着梅图案的瓷瓶，瓶塞一拔，里面便滴出几滴泛着香气的精油。把精油在竹柄上抹匀之后，鸣人重新回到佐助身前。  
不知道是不是因为精油的香味被四个角落里的烛火燃得过于浓郁，佐助难耐地扭动起身体，他的手被绑着，只能摩擦双腿，无奈无论怎么努力，挺起的阴茎在这个角度下都得不到缓解。  
鸣人听到哗啦啦响着的金属声，沉着脸走了回来。  
“已经等不及了吗，小佐助？”  
现在这个作为审讯者的鸣人，即使露出笑容，也是嘲讽的苦笑。不仅如此，佐助还从鸣人的笑容中，看到了忍耐压抑的欲望。  
他们都在忍耐，都在探究对方的极限。  
鸣人掰开佐助的臀瓣，将竹柄抵在佐助的后穴口。佐助皱了皱细长的眉，抿紧嘴唇，希望不要发出舒畅的声音。  
其实他在梦里被开发无数的身体，早就迫不及待，他只希望后穴不要在被进入的时候显得太主动。  
“唔……”  
佐助紧紧闭着眼，将一张艳丽的唇咬出了血。后穴的软肉一点一滴地吞噬着鸣人手里的竹柄，恬不知耻地收缩起来，光是这点刺激，就让他的腰忍不住颤抖地向上抬了抬。  
“啧啧，我才插到一半，就要不行了吗？”没有预兆的，鸣人突然将竹柄捅进佐助的深处！  
“啊！”佐助一声惊呼，霎时脑袋一片空白，涨痛的阴茎泄出一股清液，鸣人低笑着伸手扣住佐助的愉悦，另一只手利落地抽出事先准备好的细绳，三两下绑住阴茎的根部。  
“想要射，你知道该怎么做。”  
在佐助敏感的后颈上吹了口热气，鸣人再次松了手。  
那口热气就好像烧到了佐助一样，他颤抖起来，然后抗拒地摇晃着被禁锢的双臂。  
反抗让鸣人开心，他开始热衷于手上取悦佐助的动作。滋滋的水声，在空档的地牢里将声效扩大了几倍。九浅一深地抽插，伴着那不知道从哪里弄来的媚药，将整个后穴弄得不断溢出淫水，又是滚烫又是不满足。  
“嗯……唔……”  
被药物弄得迷迷糊糊，加上不能泻身，佐助的意识开始逐渐模糊。他垂下眼看到自己那根烧得泛红的阴茎，只能可怜地一点点挤出蜜水，却不能一次射的痛快。随着鸣人的抽插，只能无助地在空气中颤抖。  
“佐助，说不说。”身后的鸣人也喘息着，沙哑的声音弥漫着压抑的情欲，语气也渐渐从一开始的凶残变成了带着请求的柔软。  
佐助摇着头，他不知道为何要这样坚持。  
“你！”感到鸣人的愤怒再次燃烧，竹柄狠狠摩擦过那个点，佐助激动得险些窒息，如果前面没有被绑住，这会儿恐怕早就泻出好几次了。  
后穴处的难耐更让他越来越发狂。纵使被物件操干，仍然不如鸣人的那根来得好。他开始渴求鸣人，用温暖强壮的阳物干他。但如果不低头，鸣人就不会给他想要的。  
作为审讯官，鸣人时刻和他保持的距离，最多就是用手固定他的腰。  
身体再愉悦，心里也得不到满足。  
滴答、滴答。  
咸涩的液体从脸颊滑落，说不清是生理的泪水，还是心理的泪水。人在梦里总是脆弱易感，佐助的身体因为得不到满足，纵使心里再坚持，忍耐的弦仍旧断开了。  
“我……”  
我也只能在梦里才能行驶任性的权利，让你的眼里只有我，让你因为得不到我不安，就像忍界大战之后，你的对手永远只能有我，你眼里最强的敌人只能是我，只有我才有权利断掉你的手臂，只有我才有资格和你并肩而战。不管你将来成了多么了不起的英雄，我永远都想是你最特别的。  
病态的从来不是鸣人，是他自己。  
佐助低下头，在梦里哭出来。  
“我不会离开……”他干瘪地发出声音，好像枯朽的树叶。  
只要梦醒来，他就是一个有理智的人类和忍者，他不会像年少时那样任性了。  
啪嗒，皮鞭被扔到一边，火热的身躯带着风声包裹住了他，穴口被熟悉的形状填满，佐助舒舒服服地低下头，他无处可去的心终于安定了。  
“鸣人……啊啊……快点……”  
他舒服得快要死掉了。  
“嗯……这就……”鸣人边抽插边去解开绑在佐助阴茎上的结。  
“等，先别……啊——！”

佐助就是在狼狈的尖叫声中射精醒来的。这个梦让他的心里有些不舒服，因此他用了好一阵子才彻底清醒。  
果然监牢这个地方还是会让人心变得奇怪。  
认真思考这个问题的时候，窗外传来了熟悉的声音。  
“佐助，起来了吗？”  
佐助警觉地把被子往身上抓过来。鸣人推开窗子，跳进了佐助的房间。  
“不会从门进来吗？超级大白痴。”  
想着不久前还在梦里和鸣人上演审问官和逃犯的戏码，加上内裤这会儿还湿漉漉的，佐助就有些不自在。  
“那怎么能显得我厉害呢我说！”  
鸣人露出坦荡的笑容和幼稚的得意，佐助不禁为了刚才梦里的内容而羞愧。看吧，鸣人根本是这个样子才对。  
“总之就是，卡卡西有个特别的任务，我们要一起外出几天哦！我来就是告诉你先准备一下，然后一个小时之后准时出发！”  
扔下任务书，鸣人就跳回窗边做出告辞的姿势，但偏偏，这个白痴还多余地补充了退场词。  
“佐助你鬼鬼祟祟的不会是梦遗了吧……大家都是成年人了，没必要遮遮掩掩……等……你左手抬起来干什么，大清早的别浪费查克拉啊我说，我走啦！”  
佐助看着鸣人的背影，叹了口气。  
真是……  
这个敏感的时候还要和鸣人一起出任务，希望不要弄出什么意外。


End file.
